


Shelter: Stiles's House of Security & Comfort

by Alazan



Category: Sense8 (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, BAMF Stiles, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Harry Potter References, Homosexuality, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Male Slash, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Slash, Stiles and Wolfgang friendship, Stiles is Fluent in German, Stiles knows other languages, What Was I Thinking?, Wolfgang keeping a low profile
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-18 23:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4724738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alazan/pseuds/Alazan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amanita reminds Nomi that they have friends they can count on. At first Nomi doesn't want to endanger anyone else than those who already did so much for her and her friends. But Wolfgang flees Germany and ends up in their area, they can't take him in because it's too risky to be together in one place...enter one of their friends Amanita mentioned. </p><p>Wolfgang and Stiles hit it up surprisingly well, very similar to how Wolfgang clicked with Lito. Stiles tries to keep Wolfgang on the downlow for as long as possible...but it's hard when he's surrounded by actual wolves and other supernatural shit! Turns out that having Wolfgang in Beacon is a plus cos he saves Stiles's life a few times...</p><p>Enter Derek, who usually saves Stiles, and well...jealousy, misunderstanding, possessiveness happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Depending on how this goes, I may make a chapter story with Stiles being dragged away from the pack to help all of the Sensate members somehow.
> 
> I'm not sure who of the pack will be mentioned. But they're older...like mid-twenties older. (Stiles and Scott and their group. So Derek will be pushing 30 I guess.)
> 
> I like certain characters, so if I do add them, they didn't meet their untimely end or weird send off in TW. 
> 
> I'm not sure it makes sense...I hope it does.

Nomi was sitting on their couch curled up with Amanita when she blinked and suddenly Wolfgang was there. She tensed and began to dislodge herself from Neets. Amanita looked in the direction Nomi was staring and asked, "Who is it?"

"Wolfgang." Nomi replied, breathless. 

"Is...is he okay?" Neets asked uncertainly. Last she heard of all the others, they were fine...relatively speaking. Sun was still in prison and Will still needed to be placed into a drug induced state while they tried to figure things out and make sure they all remained safe. Tonight was the night that Amanita finally convinced Nomi to take a break. That her brilliance would miss it's mark if she didn't rest her beautiful, amazing brain for a few hours. 

As far as Amanit knew, Wolfgang was one of the members who could handle himself. So for him to be here would mean...something emotional or very dangerous.

"He's...on the Golden Gate Bridge?" Nomi asked Wolfgang rather than reply to Neets as she psychically stood wherever Wolfgang stood.

Wolfgang nodded. "I thought merely fleeing Berlin would be enough, but apparently Europe wasn't big enough. I came here because it was the first flight I could get on."

Nomi nodded in understanding and turned towards Amanita, and was now back seated with her girlfriend. "He's here in the US. He looks okay...for now. But he needs a place to crash."

"I thought you said that until this Whisper's guy was caught, having more than one of you in the same place was dangerous?" Neets asked, worry clear in her voice.

Wolfgang was now with them psychically as he faced Nomi and agreed, "She's right. I should not have come."

"No!" Nomi cried as she bolted up. It caught both Neets and Wolfgang off guard for a bit. Then she cleared her throat. "You did the right thing...if we've learned anything is that we're stronger when we work _together_." She took a deep breath before sharing a glance with Neets and then looking at Wolfgang. "I know someone. A friend. A good-- _great_ friend. He might be able to keep you safe...but I need to talk with him first. Can you bunker down for a day or so?"

Wolfgang nodded. "Of course."

"I'll contact you when I have something. Be safe."

With a nod, the connection ended and she and Neets were alone again.

"Who are we going to call?" Neets asked, though she had a vague idea. 

"Stiles." 

* * *

 

"Should I be honored or insulted that the first time I hear from either of you in years is because of a life and death situation?" Stiles asked as he met up with Amanita and Nomi.

Amanita rolled her eyes as he went to hug her friend but also slap him upside the head fondly, "We went to Pride together last year, dummy."

"A mere day without my girls feels like an eternity..." Stiles said dramatically while he held his heart before going to hug Nomi. 

"I know we should have talked more, but...it's been hell of a last year." Nomi said seriously, looking around nervously.

That caught Stiles's attention. Nomi was many things. Afraid...only when Amanita was in some sort of danger or harm. 

He nodded, thinking back to his life full of werewolves and kanimas and demonic foxes. "I know....trust me, I know. But anyway...what can I help you with?"

"We need you to house a friend of ours." Neets said. 

"And this friend needs housing...because?" Stiles asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well...he's German. You speak German. He's...he's..." Nomi tried to look for the right words.

"He's a thief with an uncle who was like German mafia and he's here to lay low, but some other things we can't explain right now are going on so _we_ can't house him cos it's too dangerous for Nomi and him to be together." Neets filled in really fast. 

Stiles looked at them.

They looked back.

Stiles shrugged, "When do you want me to take him?"

Nomi and Neets shared a smile and then a hug before hugging Stiles while kissing each cheek each. 

* * *

 

" _Your name is actually Wolfgang?"_ Stiles asked as he drove his Jeep from San Fran to Beacon. He was speaking in German since Wolfgang knew very little English. Stiles was glad he decided to learn. He was fluent in Polish because of his parents. He can't remember really why he set out to learn German and Russian as well, but he was glad of it. 

Wolfgang grinned lightly before nodding. He was a man of few words, which was fine since Stiles was one of many. At first Stiles was worried because he didn't think Wolfgang would like him and it would just be awkward as hell the remainder of the stay. But as threatening and menacing as Wolfgang appeared(and actually was, proven by a bathroom break at a rest area when some punk got up in Stiles face and Wolfgang glared at them before punching their lights out.) he had this...casual, easy going vibe on him as well. It was contradicting. It made Stiles like him more. 

 _"My best friend Felix said the same thing. He called me Wolfie from then on."_ Wolfgang said. 

That was another thing. Stiles couldn't help but make comparisons to Derek, but the more time passed the less he did. Wolfgang was calm with Stiles and respected him and talked to him as such. 

Stiles told Wolfgang his real name before saying, _"My best friend Scott used to try to say my name all the time. Poor guy cried a few times because he couldn't. Finally I just called myself Stiles. Told him that way, both our names start with an S."_

 _"You and your friend...care for each other?"_ Wolfgang asked.

 _"...die for each other. We're brothers."_ Stiles replied.

Wolfgang smiled a bit wider and Stiles felt over the moon. They were reaching Beacon Hills and so of course they had to get attacked by a damn storm spirit. 

* * *

 

 _"I cannot believe you punched a storm spirit in the face."_ Stiles deadpanned as he and Wolfgang rested against the Jeep after their fight.

 _"Once I would have said I can't believe you're magic, but now...eh."_ Wolfgang shrugged.

 _"Has it got to do with why you and Nomi can't be in the same place?"_ Stiles asked. For a long moment he got nothing, then Wolfgang nodded. 

They headed to Stiles's apartment where Wolfgang explained all he knew about what was going on. About what he was, about what he could do, about the others. Stiles in turn told him about the pack, and how similar it was to what they were experiencing. 

Nomi called Wolfgang psychically to see how things were going. When Stiles touched Wolfgang, something in him jolted, like a spark, and suddenly he could see Nomi too. He gasped and let go of Wolfgang and Nomi was gone. Wolfgang and Stiles shared a look before they reached out and held hands, and again Stiles could see Nomi. 

"What...the...hell?" Nomi demanded. 

Wolfgang and Stiles shared the same look.

Suddenly Wolfgang and Stiles were in Nomi's apartment and Stiles saw Neets demanded, "What?!"

"Stiles can see me? He's....he's here?" Nomi asked with disbelief as she looked at and asked Stiles. 

"Uh...I have something to tell you too I guess." Stiles said. 

"What? How? Is he a Sensate too?" Neets asked, hyper a bit at the new information.

"Not exactly." Wolfgang said. 

Soon they were explaining everything again, with Nomi echoing Stiles so Amanita could know too. 

"Whoa..." Amanita breathed out. 

"Yeah..." Nomi agreed. 

"What does this mean?" Neets asked.

"Means I can help now...If I'm a new variable...a magic one at that...maybe I can help Will out." Stiles suggested.

"How?" Nomi asked.

"I don't know yet...but I'm going to try!" he promised. 

There was a knock on the door and suddenly they were back in Stiles's apartment and the connection was lost.

 _"Expecting anyone?"_ Wolfgang asked.

Stiles shrugged. _"Could be anyone...wait here."_ Stiles instructed. He was till very intrigued by the whole language barrier that seemingly disappeared when they were connected. He wondered if he could have that with Wolfgang alone or if he needed to be connected to another Sensate. 

But before he could reach the door, the lock turned and opened by itself and Derek steps through the door looking all sorts of angry. Then his eyes land on Wolfgang and Stiles has a feeling that this is going to be a very long day. 

"Who are you?" Derek demanded of Wolfgang, posing all menacingly with his Alpha vibe on full force. 

Wolfgang turned to Stiles easily, not even bothering to consider Derek a threat. He casually, softly told Stiles, _"He can't know. It's sensitive and on a need-to-know basis."_

 _"Yeah, I figured."_ Stiles replied as he turned to face an angrier by the minute Derek. "What are you doing here?"

"Me? Who is that? And what is he doing here?" Derek demanded.

"What I do on my own time is none of your business when it doesn't involve...your clique." Stiles said as he darted his eyes around a bit at the last words. As far as Derek needed to believe, Wolfgang was a regular human...who didn't speak English and was for some reason in Stiles's home.

"Answer my questions Stiles." Derek growled.

"He's a friend...he's staying here for a while."

"How long is a while?"

"Until he bores me. And he's been helluva entertaining tonight alone. Now leave...we're busy." Stiles ordered.

Derek looked like someone slapped him but straightened, glared at the blond, and then stormed out.

" _Well...that was interesting."_ Wolfgang commented.

 _"That was Derek...and we may want to find another place to talk."_ Stiles said as he grabbed his keys. Wolfgang grabbed his jacket and the two were off again. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so...my native language is Spanish. All the German in here is very basically searched on Google. Names sometimes translate from language to language. Like Michael in Spanish is Miguel. John would be Juan. In German it would be Johann... and in German the J sounds like a Y so it would be pronounced 'Yohan' ....from what I Googled, don't quote me on this.

First they headed to the library. 

Stiles picked out books whose theme was psychic in general. There were books on psychic dreams, psychic connections, tapping into your inner psychic. They ranged from how-tos to history of written cases. Wolfgang grabbed a few books in German regarding the same topic. Not only did he want to help Stiles help them figure out more about what they were, but he didn't know how long he was going to be there. The least he could do was be useful. 

After their trip to the library Stiles stopped by a convenience store and bought a new notebook, pens, sticky notes, thumb tacks, and string. 

Wolfgang raised an eyebrow at the items and Stiles gave him a sheepish shrug.

_"I get carried away when I investigate. The notebook is to write down all we know and make notes. Keep adding as we learn things. I have several like these at home about different things."_

_"Like what?"_ Wolfgang asked.

 _"Well, werewolves obviously. Their powers, characteristics, weaknesses, strengths. Other Were-Creatures. Then there's a friend of mine who is a Banshee which is a type of fairy. Then there's me who is a magic user. Then there are things in this town that are seriously weird and need their own notebook."_ Stiles explained.

 _"Things like what?"_ Wolfgang asked curiously.

_"There's this tree stump called the Nemeton. Once a source where druids and other magic users did a lot of rituals. Though over time and because of human involvement, it was cut down and lost a lot of it's power. And that's saying a lot considering the shit that still goes down because of that damn stump. And there are also currents that run strongly through Beacon Hills."_

_"Currents?"_

_"Yeah. Think of the world as a body and these currents act like blood veins. Pumping power through the world. But they aren't active all over or anywhere. Just...different points. It's complicated and it's why I gave it's own notebook."_ Stiles said with a grin. 

Picking up the string with a raised eyebrow, Wolfgang silently asked Stiles to explain.

 _"Look here, Mr. Thief!"_ Stiles snatched the string and threw it back into the cart,  _"You've probably never been on this side of the law, but trust me! String is necessary!"_

With a huff, Stiles was off towards the junk food isle. Investigations were hungry work. 

Wolfgang followed behind Stiles with an amused grin. He surveyed the items that Stiles showed them before picking out some Cheesy Puffs and Mountain Dew for himself. When Stiles paid, Wolfgang frowned lightly and told Stiles he'll pay him back. 

Stiles scoffed as they headed back to the Jeep, _"Dude, you're giving first source access to this whole...'Sensate' thing. And you saved my life from that storm spirit. I think cheep junk food is **barely** covering how much **I** owe **you**."_

Once they were buckled in and driving down the road, Wolfgang asked,  _"Where are we going?"_

_"Derek saw you and I'm sure he'll be all...weird and stalker-y. I need you to communicate with Nomi again to see how much we can figure out with, you know, me able to connect to you guys. And like you said, it's a need-to-know thing. So we're going somewhere secure where Derek or the pack can't follow."_

_"Where's that? "_

_"Last place you'll ever think to look."_ Stiles replied with a smirk.

* * *

 

"Hey kid, didn't know you were stopping by today." The Sheriff said as he pulled Stiles into a hug after opening the door. 

"I planned to stop by later so we could go eat, but uh...I need to use my old room. Ya mind?" Stiles asked while giving hinting looks between Wolfgang and upstairs. 

The Sheriff observed the newcomer before looking over at Stiles and asking, "Do I even want to know?"

"Even if you did...It's not my secret to tell, but to keep. But no one is in danger...well, no one _here_ anyway. Uh...point is, I'm just the knowledge and info guy." Stiles tried to explain while his arms flailed about. 

Looking over to the blond the Sheriff asked, "Got a name son?"

"Uh, his name is Wolfgang and he only speaks a bit of English. Mostly German."

 _"Ah Guten tag. My name is Johann Stilinski, welcome to my home."_ The Sheriff greeted and held out his hand.

 _"Wolfgang Bogdanow. Thank you for the welcome."_ Wolfgang replied as he shook the Sheriff's hand. 

"I didn't know you spoke German." Stiles said accusingly while mock glaring at his father.

"You left your books and audio books around after you did. Graveyard shifts get boring." The Sheriff shrugged casually. _"Well, I'm going to run to the store and pick up some supplies for dinner. Any request?"_

" _Anything is fine."_ Wolfgang said.

"Same. But nothing too fattening and pick out white meat instead of red." Stiles chided. 

"Sounds like a request to me..." The Sheriff muttered as he grabbed his keys. _"Don't blow up the house or do anything worth getting arrest...again."_

Once the Sheriff was gone Wolfgang turned to Stiles with a grin and raised eyebrow, _"Again?"_

 _" **What**? He may be the sheriff and my father, but that doesn't stop the supernatural...and the supernatural doesn't really care about rules and regulations." _ Stiles said defensively.

" _You are too clever and mischievous to be the son of a law."_ Wolfgang said as he followed Stiles up to his room.

_"Or just perfect for it. Bad guys make the best good guys after all."_

Wolfgang 'hmm'd' as they entered Stiles's childhood room and began to set things up. Stiles then sat at his desk while Wolfgang made himself comfortable on the bed. With notebook open and pen in hand, Stiles began to dictate all that he remembered being told, with Wolfgang adding or correcting here and there. There would be moments of quiet as Stiles wrote things down and it was in one of those moments that Wolfgang asked, _"So...what is there between you and Derek?"_

Stiles had been fiddling with the pen in his mouth that when he heard the question it ended up flying across the room. Turning to look at Wolfgang with a deer-caught-in-headlights look, Stiles squawked, " _ **What**_?"

Wolfgang shrugged, _"He came into your home with a key. He looked the definition of jealousy and about ready to kill me for being near you. Not to mention the look of betrayal when you told him to leave."_

 _"I...I....there is **nothing** going on with me and Derek Hale!" _Stiles cried. " _He has a key because we **all** have copied to all our homes! Previous experience called for it to be a necessity! And...and Derek **always** looks like that! He's also not a people person. And to be fair, whenever someone new pops into any of our lives it usually means trouble."_

 _"You are blushing. Do you wish for there to be something between you then?"_ Wolfgang asked.

 _"What does that matter?"_ Stiles demanded, ears burning hot pink.

 _"Just making conversation."_ Wolfgang shrugged, amused smirk on his lips. 

_"Yeah well-"_

_"Nomi."_

_"What? Is she-?"_ Before Stiles could finish the question, Wolfgang was already up and reaching for his hand. 

Like last time, when they touched he felt a spark and in a blink he too could see Nomi. Stiles let out a breath of relief. Glad that it wasn't a one time fluke. 

"Hey guys! So...it's still working?" Nomi asked as she inspected Stiles critically. 

"Yeah, I can see and hear you perfectly." Stiles replied and then blinked. Instead of being in his childhood room he was standing in Nomi and Amanita's apartment. "Nice place...Hey Neets."

"Stiles says hi." Nomi said for him. 

"So they're both okay?" Amanit asked as she walked up to Nomi and interlocked their fingers. 

"Yeah they're fine...they're in..."

"My childhood home." Stiles supplied. Then he got an idea. "Hang on..." he reached into his pocket with his free hand for his phone and was back in his room. Then he called Amanita and watched in amazement as he was back in their apartment and watched her phone ring.

Amanita's eyes widened a bit and then smiled as she picked up. "Hey!"

"Hey! I'm not sure if you'll be able to understand Wolfgang, but at least you're on with the rest of us. And you know that could prove useful to my research! Say something and see if she understands." the last part Stiles directed to Wolfgang while he placed his phone on the desk and put it on speaker. 

"You said Derek would be all weird and stalker-y. How do you know he won't come looking for you here?" 

"Amanita?" Stiles asked. Completely ignoring the question.

"I just heard a German dude. No idea what he said." Amanita replied.

"Interesting. So when the Sensates are communicating, it opens up this...universal translator. They're speaking their native tongue and receiving in their native tongues too. But...for them." Stiles observed.

"Yeah. I don't speak Spanish or German or Hindi or Swahili or Korean. But when I speak to any of the others, even if their voices have accents, to me they speak perfect English. And yet...I _know_ they're not speaking English." Nomi explained. 

"It's kind of like being around the Tardis." Amanita said. 

"The what?" Wolfgang asked.

"I'll explain later...wait, you can understand Amanita? I thought your English wasn't that good." Stiles asked. 

"It's not. Basics and a few song lyrics, but..." he scrunched up his face in confusion. "I can understand her."

"That is weird..." Nomi agreed. 

"What is?" Amanita asked as she looked around and Stiles had to remember she wasn't every now and then switching places and seeing people who weren't really there. 

"Wolfgang can understand you, but you can't understand him." Nomi replied.

Amanita crossed her arms over her chest and pouted, "So unfair."

"But from what I've heard it makes sense...well, to me and possibly other not so normal people. You're all connected. The brain of each Sensate calculates the surroundings and then whatever psychic link you all share it...matches it. Mimics it perfectly. And it...uh..." Stiles growled in frustration. It was there in his mind and he had the words...just not in the right order. "We need everyone to watch _Doctor Who_. Everything will be much more easier to understand."

"Okay, let's not dwell on the how yet. If we all survive and fix Will, we can focus on all the hows and whys later." Nomi said then locked gazes with Stiles, "Any idea yet on how to help Will?"

"A few. It's magic I've never done before so I'll have to ask around. Get certain books and items probably but essentially what I think I'm looking for is a block." Stiles answered.

"A block?" Amanita echoed.

"Yeah...think about it this way. Okay first I'll have to get into Will's mind. I've...I've got _some_ experience with that. I'll totally have to find less painful ways, but... _anyway_ , the basic plan is get into Will's head. Find the Whisper guy. If he's _in_ Will's mind then I should be able to locate him. Then I can probably place a wall or barrier between that piece of the Whisper dude and the rest of Will's mind."

"Can't you just Obliviate him?" Amanita asked. 

"What?" Stiles asked. 

"Obliviate! You know, _Harry Potter_?" Amanita explained. 

"Neets I don't think it works like that but OMG YOU'RE A GENIUS!" Stiles cried and cheered into the air. Momentarily letting go of Wolfgang's hand and cutting off the connection.

" _Stiles_!" Nomi cried through the phone.

Stiles grabbed Wolfgang's hand again and scratched the back of his neck with his free hand. "Sorry, got excited."

"With my genius." Amanita said with a smirk. But it fell as she asked, "Why am I a genius exactly?"

"In the _Goblet of Fire_ we see Dumbledore using the Pensieve. In _Half Blood Prince_ we learn a bit more with Slughorn. Removing specific painful memories..." Stiles said aloud but it was clear to everyone he was talking to himself. Thinking to himself to be more precise. 

"So you have an idea then?" Nomi asked, smile threatening to break out because of the gleam in Stiles's eyes.

"Magic is...tricky. Weird. I want  to understand this so bad. And how I can do this. And I so plan to. But you're right. First Will. And yes...now that I have a visual of what I want to do, I have more specific things to ask for when I ask around. If not...I'll create something." Stiles rambled.

"Create something? Like...a spell from scratch?" Amanita asked.

"Not really. I'll just be putting into practice what has only been done in books and movies if it hasn't already been done in real life." Stiles replied. "I've got people to talk to, things to research. I...I don't want to get Riley's hopes up. So...let's wait until we have something concrete before we tell her anything, okay?"

"Agreed." Nomi said. 

"I guess we'll leave you to it?" Amanit asked.

"Yeah. I'll call you guys in case of anything." Stiles replied.

"Okay...take care. Both of you." Nomi said as she looked at each of them. 

Wolfgang and Stiles nodded and then the connection ended. They were back in Stiles's old room. Stiles's hand slipped from Wolfgang's as he moved to shut off his phone. 

" _You never answered my question."_ Wolfgang said as he reclaimed his spot on the bed.

 _"What question was that?"_ Stiles asked as he wrote as fast as he could before he forgot any information.

Wolfgang let him write.

Once Stiles sat back and massaged his write the blond said, _"How do you know Derek won't come looking for you here?"_

 _"Huh? Oh, well he might. But after I moved out I placed barriers around the house to make sure nothing non-human would attack my dad in the middle of the night. Some time after that I realized I needed a safe house for some of the more valuable and sensitive information I've gathered. What's more safe than home? My room in particular has some pretty heavy wards and protections. As well as silencing charms so even werewolf hearing can't pick up what we're saying even if they were right outside the window...which they can't be because it's guarded with Mountain Ash. Which werewolves can't cross."_ Stiles paused for a moment before turning away from Wolfgang's gaze and adding. _"And this is my **dad's** house. The **sheriff's** house. Derek's on the questionable side of the law because as I've said before, supernatural doesn't care how your actions look like to normal people. He's been accused of murder before...by me, but that doesn't matter. It was a long time ago and the chargers were dropped. And the point of this was to point out that he knows better than to come **here**."_

 _"Is that why his car is outside? It's the black sleek one, isn't it?"_ Wolfgang asked with a slight smirk. 

"What...?" Stiles pushed off the chair and looked outside. When had Wolfgang even seen it? But there was no doubt. That was Derek outside in his Camaro....and binoculars while looking into the window. 

" _Are you going to let the puppy in?"_ Wolfgang asked. 

" _I...we have work to do. I'll deal with his childishness later."_ Stiles replied as he grabbed one of the books they brought from the library and tossed it to Wolfgang. _"Start reading. Record anything dealing with memory."_

* * *

 

 _"Boys, I'm back. Put the books down and come help."_ The Sheriff called from down stairs. 

Stiles and Wolfgang came down the stairs to see the Sheriff...and Derek, come in with arms full of groceries. 

 _"I thought you said they couldn't come in."_ Wolfgang said to Stiles.

 _"The Mountain Ash is built into the space under the door which we can manipulate in case there are Were-Creatures we want to allow in...and I guess dad let him in."_ Stiles said dryly as he gave his dad an unamused look. 

The Sheriff looked between Stiles and Derek. "He's not involved?"

"No. But I am now. And I'm not asking." Derek said as he glared at Wolfgang. 

"It's got nothing to do with you. Or this town. Or anyone!" Stiles cried.

" _You're_ involved!" Derek cried back. 

"That still doesn't make it your fight. I'm asking you nicely, Derek. Please leave." Stiles asked with a steely voice as he grabbed and held Derek's gaze. 

Derek's eyes soften for a moment before they steeled in his resolve. "You're involved. So we are too. We're a pack, remember?"

"You do tend to get in over your head, kid. Whatever it is you're into, having others like your pack could be useful." The Sheriff said. 

Stiles looked between Derek and his dad then to Wolfgang. _"He's not going to leave...and he **can** help." _

 _"So long as I don't have to suffocate in this sexual tension you two have, I don't really care."_ Wolfgang replied with a nonchalant shrug. 

Stiles flushed in embarrassment and choked on his response that he couldn't form. His father laughed which caused Stiles to glare at him. "Not funny!"

"What wasn't?" Derek demanded. His glare was more intense on Wolfgang when Stiles blushed. 

"Nothing!" Stiles stressed. "Uh...anyway, okay. You're on board. Do you know if Deaton's working today?"

Derek passed over the bags he was carrying to Stiles, ignoring his question, and stepping right in front of the blond. With his coldest stare he demanded, "So. Who the hell are you?"

Stiles just groaned as he collapsed onto the floor. One of the bags spilled some of it's contents and Stiles saw the steak. He glared up at his father, "Seriously? After I specifically told you no red meat?"

"Okay, everyone in the kitchen! Story time!" Stiles exclaimed in English then repeated it in German as he ushered everyone into the kitchen after getting up and picking up the fallen items. 

He was right...today was going to be a very long day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two chapters have been a course of one day for Stiles.


	3. Chapter 3

"So you're in America?" Kala asked as she looked around Stiles's room. 

Wolfgang watched her with that small smile he always has when he's with her. When their eyes met again he nodded. "I got in a bit of trouble..." he paused before he corrected. "Well, more than a little. But you were there, so you know."

"Yes, and you got into _more_ than a bit of trouble." Kala chided as she poked his chest. They switched from Stiles's room to hers. 

"Yes, well...after that and making sure Felix was taken care of, I needed to get out. But it seemed like Europe was too small a place and my uncle's people were out for blood as soon as possible. The first flight available I could board was to America. I then got in contact with Nomi. She and her girlfriend managed to find a friend who would house me." Wolfgang explained. 

"And are you safe?" Kala asked with worry clear in her voice. 

Wolfgang reached over and grabbed her hands, looked her in the eyes, and nodded. "Yes. Stiles is a loyal friend. His father is the law here. He knows enough about me and yet I am welcomed. I'm alright." He promised. 

"Good." She replied with a small grin that broke into a bigger smile. 

"Great, actually." Wolfgang said.

"How so?" Kala inquired.

Wolfgang then proceeded to tell Kala about what he and Stiles have been doing and what they hope to achieve. 

* * *

 

"This is insane." Derek growled lightly once Stiles finished recalling his tale. 

"As opposed to our _normal_ lives with Were-Creatures, Hunters, Magic Users, and everything else that's passed by?" Stiles countered. 

When Stiles got fed up with the intense glaring Derek was doing to Wolfgang while he tried to explain the situation, he asked Wolfgang to give them some time. While the blond went upstairs, Stiles talked with his dad and Derek about what Nomi and the others were to the best of his understanding. As he talked both his dad and Derek gave him worried glances, and shared some between themselves. 

"So, why exactly is this...Whisper's guy, hunting them down?" Derek demanded.

"I'm not sure." Stiles answered.

"And this Jonas character? Can he be trusted?" Derek asked.

"I...Wolfgang is sketchy of him." Stiles answered after a pause. 

Jonas has been helping mentor the Sensate with their abilities. Mostly through Will though. Since Will's situation they haven't really heard much from Jonas. When Derek growled in disapproval Stiles was quick to add, "Wolfgang is a very private person though. He's cautious and sketchy of a lot of people!"

"Yes, but Jonas Maliki was a known terrorist who was caught in Chicago." Sheriff Stilinski added. 

"And these are the people you're helping?" Derek demanded incredulously. 

" _Hey_! You're one to talk Mr. Accused Murderer!" Stiles sprang out of his seat and slammed his hands on the table. 

Derek, across from him, did the same and rebutted," _You_ were the one to accuse me!"

"Boys!" The Sheriff cried as he stood up and extended his arms to push them back a step. 

Stiles and Derek had a heated stare off before sighing and reclaiming their seats. 

"You're being foolish and irresponsible." Derek said.

"I'm helping a friend. Nomi is dear to me and she asked me just to house Wolfgang for a while. But then I leaned about what they are. How is me helping her figure out this Sensate thing any different than helping Scott through his lycanthropy?" Stiles demanded.

"There wasn't some evil, really well funded, government group after him!" Derek answered.

"Uh...the _Argents_?" Stiles hissed out the name. 

"I still think it's too dangerous and you need to step away from this." Derek huffed as he crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back into his chair. 

Stiles scoffed, "Well it's a damn good thing I don't listen to anyone."

"Stiles-" his father began.

"No!" Stiles slammed his fist on the table. "I'm an adult and can make my own choices. And I'm _choosing_ to help my friends! You can either help me help them or Wolfgang and I will leave and figure things out on our own!"

"You're not going anywhere with him by yourself!" Derek growled as he sat up in his seat to look dominating. 

"Enough!" The Sheriff cried. Stiles and Derek were panting from their little heated burst and the Sheriff looked between them until they calmed down more. Once they seemed to have nothing left to say, the Sheriff continued. "Okay...so Stiles is doing this." Stiles gave a single firm nod. "And Derek's not going to leave this alone." Derek gave a single firm nod. "So we're going to all put on our big boy panties and deal with this together." 

Derek and Stiles had another stare off before begrudgingly agreeing with another nod each. 

"Okay, good. Now that that's settled...what's our first step?" The Sheriff asked. 

Derek didn't really look all that pleased, but he put on his game face. Stiles looked between the two and when his dad gave him a nod to go on, a grin broke out on his face as he began to recall his conversation with Amanita and Nomi and about what he plans to do.

* * *

 

"So there's a way to save Will? Without having to come close with that Whisper's guy?" Kala asked, voice hopeful.

Wolfgang smiled at her and nodded. "Stiles is confident he can come up with something. It's the first day, but we already have an idea. And it's more than what we've had before."

"Oh, Riley must be ecstatic!"

Wolfgang's smile thinned out until he was frowning slightly. Kala caught on to it quickly. 

"What? What is it?" Fear seeping in. 

"Riley loves Will...I can feel it. Him being in such a state has hurt her greatly." Wolfgang said.

Kala looked down at her lap. "I know. I can feel it too."

"I do not want to give her false hope in case this doesn't work. And as I said...it's only the first day."

"So you won't tell her?" Kala asked.

"Not until there is something concrete to share." Wolfgang said. 

"I supposed that is fair..." Kala said as she knitted her fingers together and looked down at her lap. 

Wolfgang lifted her chin until their eyes met. The edges of her lips curved upwards in a hint of a smile. Wolfgang smiled slightly before leaning in to kiss her. 

"We'll be okay. I trust Stiles." 

Kala was about to speak but then someone entered her bedroom and the connection was lost. 

* * *

 

" _Hey_..." Stiles said as he entered his bedroom. 

Wolfgang stood from the bed and walked up to Stiles. _"So how was the conversation?"_

_"They're a loving, caring, and supporting family who has come to accept how stubborn I am."_ Stiles replied with a slight smirk. 

_"I'm pretty sure I heard Derek growl at least ten times."_ Wolfgang said.

_"Only ten?"_ Stiles asked teasingly. 

Wolfgang chuckled before asking. _"What happens now?"_

_"I want you to keep reading through the books we have. Jot down anything you think may be important."_ Stiles instructed.

_"And you?"_

_"I'm going to speak to someone who has been doing magic much longer than me. My mentor of sorts. If he doesn't have an answer I'm sure he can direct me to someone who does."_

_"Derek and your father joining were one thing...but I'm not sure it's such a good idea to keep adding in others."_ Wolfgang said with a concerned frown. 

_"We won't give him information. He's been so cryptic in our lives, he shouldn't be surprise that the tables have turned."_ Stiles reassured him. 

_"If you're sure. Will you be going alone?"_ Wolfgang asked. 

_"I doubt it. Only reason I suggested this plan was to keep you and Derek from being in the same room. That could only spell disaster."_

_"I am not afraid of him."_ said somewhat darkly. He could already tell that the reason Derek was so aggressive towards him was because he liked Stiles and misinterpreted their situation a bit. But that doesn't get rid of Wolfgang's natural fighting instincts. There were plenty of times in the short while he was in Derek's presence that he wanted to punch the other's lights out. 

_"And that's what **I'm** afraid of. I like you, Wolfie. And as grouchy and mean as Derek can be, I like him too. I want you two to be around for a long time."_

Wolfgang smiled slightly at that and relented, _"Alright. Anything else I can do while you're gone?"_

_"Uh...nothing I can think of."_  Stiles paused for a second as he thought it over. " _But now that you mention it...when **new** things happen, bad things follow. I'm not saying anything will happen in the half hour to hour I'll be gone, but just in case...make sure nothing happens to my dad?" _

_"You got it."_ Wolfgang promised. 

* * *

 

"Okay, before we head inside there are some things I'd like to cover." Stiles said as he turned off the Jeep's engine. 

Derek looked over and simply raised an eyebrow in question. 

"Uh...how about we start in the whole barging in thing?" Stiles raised his own skeptical brow. 

Derek furrowed his brows and crossed his arms, looking away as he scoffed, "I heard a strange voice in your apartment. Excuse me for being worried."

"Ooookay. But strange isn't always bad or threatening. What if I met someone and we were getting it on?" Stiles asked with a wink. Derek growled in warning but Stiles ignored it. "Seriously though, if I _had_ someone 'special' in there, how the hell was I supposed to explain you barging in like that?" Stiles demanded. 

Derek growled again before opening the door and getting out, slamming the door shut. Stiles followed him, being more mindful of his door, and catching up to him. Grabbing him by the forearm he made Derek stop. "Okay, we'll come back to that. How about the fact I asked you to wait downstairs while I talked with Wolfgang, but you came and waited for me outside my room. Huh? You could hear us perfectly from downstairs and really, there was no point of you even bothering to listen since you don't speak German!"

" _I_ still don't trust him, okay? I was there, like I am here, because it's my job to protect you! You signed up for this mess that's not even yours without fully understanding the dangers and you skip over details and I'm just here to make sure I pull you out safely!" Derek cried.

"Do you listen to yourself?" Stiles demanded.

"Have _you_ ever been captured by hunters?" Derek demanded in turn.

" _Yes_! I have. By Argents!" Stiles exclaimed. 

Derek shut his mouth tightly at the response and took a moment to calm himself. Letting out a deep breath he said. "Look. That was bad. I'm not saying it wasn't. But you were human. Gerard might have been a dick and had a messed up sense of morality and judgment, but you were still human. This is different. These people will be interested in you if they find you. Especially now that you're not just a human anymore. You can do things other humans can't. If anyone finds out who isn't into the supernatural, they'll take you into labs, poke and probe and experiment on you until their satisfied or you're dead. And from what I know...people who get caught usually die before they're satisfied."

Stiles looked at Derek with a more resigned expression, less confident and more unsettled. He was going to open his mouth to say something but Derek continued.

"I know you think not telling us about it will keep us from it but it won't. If you're involved, we're involved. And if I fail in protecting you, and you get captured, they'll look into you. They'll go after your dad and Melissa and Scott and everyone else to get you to crack. Because that's what these people do, Stiles."

"...they need my help." Stiles said quietly. 

"There's no talking you out of it?" Derek asked and Stiles shook his head. Derek sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "Fine. But at least let me be there to assess the situation when you get tunnel vision."

"Fine...but respect my personal space. Wolfgang isn't the enemy here and he doesn't deserve your nasty attitude."

"I still don't trust the guy." Derek scoffed.

"Yeah, well, he doesn't trust you either." Stiles deadpanned. He realized this was probably the best he was going to get and accepted it. Derek's warning rang in his mind though and he couldn't deny that he had very valid points. But he'll be careful and wouldn't be put off from helping Nomi or Wolfgang or the others. "Come on...I wanna catch the vet before he leaves." Stiles said as they headed towards the clinic once more. 


End file.
